


Check In

by orphan_account



Series: Critrole Stories [59]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Can be romantic or platonic, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Gen, If you want - Freeform, Post Episode 44, Romantic if you squint, jester just wants to make her feel better, nott is very intoxicated and sad, totally normal proceedings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jester talks to Nott after how everything went for her under the water. She also tells her about the super weird blood stuff she saw.





	Check In

Jester stuck her head in the doors opening, slipping in quickly when she saw that Nott was alone in the cabin, Caleb off somewhere else hopefully not doing more creepy weird things. That was good, she’d wanted to catch her alone to talk by themselves. 

Nott was super drunk though, leaned against the wall like that was all that was keeping her in any way vertical. It probably was, with her being drunker then she was under the water. 

Jester bounced onto the bed, grabbing Nott before she could tip off it, pulling her close carefully until she calmed down and looked at her, “Hey, Nott. You’re okay right?” 

“Never better.” She said, words slurring together, head falling against Jester’s stomach, obviously not able to stay on it’s own. 

“Well,” Jester began, fingers carding through Nott’s hair shakily, catching on some knots that she forced herself not to take care of until later, “I wanted to talk to you a little bit. About Caleb and about you and the stuff that has happened recently.” 

Nott groaned, drinking from the flask a bit more, “I never want to do water shit again.” 

Jester hummed, pulling her closer, “Yeah, I know. So, you know, I don’t think your awful or ugly right? You’re beautiful, and Fjord was just being mean, you know, because this whole thing is kinda hard. He didn’t mean it though, and should definitely not have said that stuff to you, you’re wonderful and my best friend, so I know what I’m talking about.” 

Nott shifted in her hold, sighing, “He was right, you don’t have to lie, I know the truth and that’s the fucking most truthiest shit here, wherever, in any place, and whatever.” 

Jester frowned, nose scrunching up with the expression, “Okay, you believe that for now, but when you’re less drunk, I’ll tell you this again and you’ll totally believe me and it’ll be cool. Anyway though, while you were away with Beau and Caduceus, Caleb and Fjord kinda did something weird and maybe we should investigate that?”

“What they do?” Nott asked, ears perked up at the idea even though she hasn’t moved at all, and Jester’s sure she’s going to fall asleep in her lap at any moment, and then she won’t be able to get up because then she might wake her. 

“They touched the creepy hag ladies like, table of runes thing, and like, bled all fucking over it before making a pact with their blood to help each other. It was really weird and creepy and they shook on it. That’s super weird, and I don’t really like it, so maybe you can talk to Caleb about that since he’s you’re son and stuff and then investigate once we have more clues.” 

Nott hummed noncommittally, ears drooped down to her shoulders during Jester’s talk, and she figured that she could talk to her about that stuff later. 

Jester shifted, pushing herself off the bed as she made sure not to jostle Nott too much as she lied her down, patting her gently on the head once she was satisfied, and leaned down to whisper in her ear, “You’re wonderful, don’t worry about any of that other stuff, you’re beautiful and deserve all the shiny things.” 

she placed the flask on the table and left to find Beau, and maybe tell her about it if she wasn’t super fucking drunk too. 


End file.
